Chapter 907
Chapter 907 is titled "The Empty Throne". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 37: Orlumbus Arc - "The 56 ship fleet Thief - A Tearful Departure 'Thank you For everything'" Orlumbus and his fleet depart the Standing Kingdom as the king and his army attack them with cannon fire for stealing the fleet's ships. Short Summary In the New World, Big Mom contacts Kaido and tells him that she intends to be the one to kill Luffy, saying that Kaido still owes her a debt. Kaido vows to kill Luffy before she can as the Marines intercept their conversation. In Mary Geoise, Sterry is guided to the Empty Throne and told to make a pledge before it. Elsewhere, Charlos has one of his slaves attempt to capture Shirahoshi so he can make her his pet, with CP-0 preventing anyone from intervening. Just then, Charlos is struck by another World Noble, none other than Donquixote Mjosgard, who states that he intends to repay the debt he owes the Neptune Family and the late Otohime no matter what. Meanwhile, the Five Elders meet with Shanks, who wishes to talk to them about a certain pirate. Long Summary At Whole Cake Island, Big Mom contacts Kaido via Den Den Mushi, telling him to stay out of her way as she goes after Straw Hat Luffy, saying that she will be humiliated if she isn't the one to kill him. Kaido refuses, citing his own grudge against Luffy and threatening to kill Big Mom if she interferes. Linlin then says that he owes her a great debt from a long time ago and insists that they cooperate on this like the "good old days". At New Marineford, it is revealed that the Marines intercept the two Yonko's conversation, with their signal being completely unencrypted, which they interpret as a challenge to come and stop them. Kizaru offers to head out to deal with the situation, but Sakazuki tells him to wait, as the strength of the armies of the samurai of Wano Country is unknown. At Red Port, Garp laughs off the threat of two Yonko meeting together even after mentioning that they both are going after his grandson Strawhat Luffy, saying that the only ones who could stop it are all at the Levely. Gion tells him that Sakazuki said not to interfere, as Wano is outside their jurisdiction, but Hina remains worried. Hina then mentions that Big Mom and Kaido are the reason why Garp is the Hero of the Navy. She also mentions "Rocks", who Garp states came from before Roger's time, and that if they were to return, it would be trouble. Garp then smiles and says that the current situation is going to be bigger than anyone can imagine. At the Pangaea Castle in Mary Geoise, Sterry is brought before the Empty Throne and told to symbolically make a pledge before it. Sterry says that he wants to sit in it, but an aide says that none may do so, pointing out that the twenty weapons were the pledges of the "First Twenty" who founded the World Government. The First Twenty declared that none may sit in the Empty Throne, and that the world may not have one king. Sterry thinks that if he were to sit on it, he would be king of the world. At the Mingling Plaza, Charlos has a giant slave grab Shirahoshi in front of everyone, planning to make her his pet, as Rebecca and Vivi shout at him to stop. Leo and Sai attempt to stop Charlos, only to be stopped by Rob Lucci and CP-0, saying that whatever a god wants, they will get regardless of whether or not it makes sense. Neptune, enraged, prepares to attack CP-0 and Charlos while declaring that he cannot bring his people to the surface, tearfully apologizing to Otohime in the process while Vivi says that the World Nobles are not humans at all. Just then, a figure appears and bashes Charlos' face in with a mace before apologizing and orders that Shirahoshi be set free. The figure then states that as a fellow World Noble, he is embarrassed by Charlos' actions and for allowing him to pollute the plaza with fear. The figure then states that while Neptune may not remember him, he owes the Ryugu Kingdom a great debt, especially to Otohime, revealing himself to be Mjosgard. Mjosgard then says that Otohime showed him the error of his ways and made him into a human. Thus, he will support their efforts with all his might. Meanwhile, the Five Elders prepare to meet with a hooded figure alone and order their guards to leave. Their guest is revealed to be Shanks, who wishes to talk with them about "a certain pirate". Quick References Chapter Notes *According to Big Mom, Kaido owes her a huge debt and they used to work together. *Gion and Tokikake make their first appearance in the main storyline. *Doberman, Lacroix, Strawberry, and Kaku are seen for the first time after the timeskip. **Kaku is confirmed to be part of CP-0. *A group named Rocks is mentioned by Garp. **It is said that Rocks' era came before Roger's. *In Mary Geoise, there is the Empty Throne, which is only used as a symbol of peace. *Charlos tries to take Shirahoshi by force until he is stopped by Mjosgard, who appears for the first time in the present. **Mjosgard is revealed to be from the Donquixote Family. **It is revealed that Mjosgard has become far more kind and humble due to Otohime's influence, and he intends to aid her family with all of his resources. *Shanks is at Mary Geoise and he speaks to the Five Elders in person to talk about "a certain pirate". Characters Arc Navigation